she's out of control, so beautiful
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: In which the girl at the bookstore dances and Austin falls for her. AU. Auslly.


_**she's out of control, so beautiful**_

**summary: In which the girl at the bookstore dances and Austin falls for her. AU. Auslly.**

Sorry for the long absence! I was on vacation. :) HOORAY FOR THE BEACH! So... has anyone else heard about the new R5 album? FOWNOFYSORRYMOIMSHROIY I HAD A HEART ATTACK LORD JESUSSSS. :)

My inspiration for this AU one-shot was "Lost In Stereo" by All Time Low. :)

It's all fluffy and cute and adorable.

And I don't own Austin & Ally, "Kiss The Girl," or anything else you might recognize in here. I just own the idea :)

~Kayleigh

(Seriously hope you enjoy, because I love this one.)

(Word count: 1,401)

* * *

At first, Austin walks by her. He doesn't notice her flailing limbs and her lip-syncing mouth.

He ignores the little corner bookstore and all of its occupants-paperback, hardback, and human.

He passes by everyday on his way to work at the old record store down the block.

The second day, Austin notices the girl in the corner bookstore. He watches her dance-or at least attempt to-for a half hour.

Then his watch beeps and he realizes with a jolt that _dear god, he's late for work._

He sprints past the local stores, coming to a sudden stop at the record shop. He glances back at the bookstore longingly for a second, then enter the store with a smile on his face.

Back in the bookstore, the girl couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

The next day, Austin calls in sick and gets his good friend Dez to fill in for him. He spends her entire shift on the bench across from the store, watching her.

When she leaves, Austin pulls a stray newspaper up over his face because _he totally wasn't watching her._

The girl glances across the road and spots a figure reading the newspaper. She rolls her eyes, as the paper is upside down. Still, she smiles, sneaks one more look at the boy, and heads home.

The fourth day, Austin works up the nerve to talk to her. His stomach is full of butterflies and he's twiddling his thumbs and running his hand through his hair nervously because _she just seems so perfect, and he's just... Austin._

When he opens the door and the wind chimes sound, he looks around for her.

For a few minutes, Austin fervently searches the little store for any trace of the brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty (don't ask him how he knows her eye color, because he wouldn't tell you anyways). There's no trace of the girl anywhere in the little shop.

Disappointed beyond belief, Austin approaches the counter to ask about her, because _let's be honest: he's falling for a girl he's never met and he just wants to know her name._

He's shocked by what he sees.

There she is. It's _her. _The dancing girl. (And the girl he may or may not be falling for, but he'd never admit to it).

She's plugged into her iPod, drumming with a pair of pencils on the cash register. He can hear whatever she's listening to, and he realizes that it sounds faintly familiar.

Her eyes are closed and her hair is everywhere and Austin knows he's never seen anything more beautiful, not even that sunset he saw on that cruise in Cancun.

She looks up and, upon spotting Austin, blushes so vividly that her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Sorry about that," she says softly, and even though she's only spoken three words he loves her voice already. "I'm not usually like that. Business has been slow lately, and I get pretty bored all alone here, and my boss doesn't mind it, so I listen to music because it's my passion and I love it and _god_, I must be annoying you. Am I? I hope I'm not, cos that would be bad and I don't like being bad cos I'm a goody-two-shoes. Well, at least my friend Trish says that. How old are you? I'm twenty and this is just a part-time job, and-"

"It's fine," Austin tells her, an amused smirk on his face. In the back of his mind he's thinking, _dear lord, she's cute when she rambles. _But he ignores that little thought because _honestly, he's just met her. _"What'cha listening to?"

"You're gonna laugh at me." She says, twirling a strand of her beautiful brown hair. "It's kid music."

"I won't laugh, I promise." He smiles at her and she smiles back and he feels his stomach prepare for liftoff because _Jesus Christ, she's perfect. _"Which movie? Is it Disney? Man, I love Disney."

"It's Disney. From 'The Little Mermaid.'" The girl's smile grows wider. "It's my favorite movie like, _ever_."

"You just sounded scarily like Taylor Swift in that song of hers. What was it called? Something like 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'?" Austin says and he realizes that he feels like he's known her forever, even though they've only been talking for five minutes. "So which song is it? Don't tell anyone, but... I kinda know the entire soundtrack by heart. Go ahead, laugh. I can tell you're going to."

"I'm not gonna laugh, I swear. It's amazing that someone else likes 'The Little Mermaid' as much as I do." She smiles, and Austin's stomach flip-flops.

"So which song?" He asks, and she blushes and smiles and all he can think is _Jesus, I'd kill for that smile of hers._

Her blush grows more and more intense as she answers, "'Kiss The Girl.' It's my favorite song."

"That song is _awesome, _dude. I love that scene." He says honestly, and then regrets saying it because it wasn't like him. At all. So he makes up for it by saying, "Maybe it's a sign." He winks at her and she's blushing up a storm and his head is swimming because _he knows he's falling for this girl._

"I'd yell at you, but I don't know your name!" Her face is red and she looks a little nervous while saying this.

"It's Austin. You can yell at me now." He tells her.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? I don't even know your name and you don't know mine-it's Ally by the way-and you're just shamelessly flirting with me like we've been friends forever! And back to 'Kiss The Girl'-do you really like that song? If you really do then that's awesome because my friend Trish hates it and she'll never watch it with me and-_gosh_, I talk a lot when I'm nervous. I'm just gonna hide behind the counter now." She rambles on and on before ducking behind the cash register and chewing on her hair.

"No, it's fine. Sorry about that. You just looked really pretty." He says honestly and now _he's_ the one blushing because _he really just said that to her face._

She slowly rises and a small smile blooms on her face. "You think I'm pretty?"

He shrugs and grins sheepishly before replying, "Yeah."

She ducks her head down to hide the growing blush on her cheeks, and Austin doesn't like this one bit.

"Back to music..." He says, tipping her chin upwards. "What songs do you dance to?"

Ally freezes. "You-you've seen that?" She stutters, and Austin finds it adorable that her nose crinkles when she looks up at him.

"Sure have." He smirks, but he knows it's not going to last long. He can already feel it mentally melting into a smile because _she's just so cute._

"H-here. Check it out." She tosses him her iPod, still looking a little nervous. He scrolls through her songs, noting that they have _very _similar music tastes. "I dance to all of them."

"Would you dance for me?" He asks. "Could we dance together?" She smiles at him and he swears he hears a choir of angels singing when the corners of her lips curve.

"What kind of song?" She asks, still smiling.

"A slow song. You know, so we could slow dance." He says casually, like dancing with a girl you literally _just_ met at the corner bookstore is an everyday occurrence. _Well,_ he thinks, _it's not._

"Y-yeah." She's still slightly nervous around him, he can tell, and he knows for sure that _goddammit, he's falling in love with her. Maybe he's already there._

"Don't worry. You can trust me." He says, plugging the iPod into the speakers. He grasps her hand firmly and _Christ, they fit so perfectly this has to be fate._

The music starts (it's still 'Kiss The Girl') and they dance all around the shop, laughing and talking. Ally rests her head on Austin's chest, and he feels an electricity coursing through his veins where her skin meets his.

The last "kiss the girl" plays, and Austin thinks _well, it's now or never._

So he kisses her.

When they pull apart, breathless, and Ally smiles at him, Austin knows that seeing the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in the bookstore that day had to be fate.


End file.
